Her Destiny
by Serenity200571
Summary: Jess is 20 years old studying alternative medicine and dark magic. Whilst her parents are away, thinking she was safe, as she hadn't turned 21 yet. The other world make their move, her destiny is being brought forward. He couldn't wait any longer, to make her his. The only problem he liked to share with his baby brother. This is AU
1. Chapter 1

**Waking up on the edge of an orgasm, Jess knew she had had the dream again, or was it a nightmare. Her breathing was heavy, her body covered in a film of sweat, as she had to bring herself off. It was always the same, a four poster bed, satin cream sheets, a golden duvet. She would lie there wondering how she got on the bed. The curtains around it would slowly close, as the breeze from the open window blew across her naked skin. The flames on the candles blew with the wind, making unusual designs on the walls, there were various candelabras around the room, allowing the candles to light it up with a soft glow. Feeling the bed move, she looked down as three naked woman, moved around her body, kissing her, stroking her, telling her they were getting her ready for her master. She would always ask the same question, who were they?.**

**Never would she get a reply, as they teased her body, she wanted to push them away, yet her arms wouldn't move she was caught within the dream, hating what they were doing, not able to stop her body from speeding to orgasm, just as she was about to hit it. She screamed waking herself up, as she hovered between sleep and awake she would always see him. Sat on a wooden chair, his arms folded, watching her as his women pleased her. She could make out his long black hair, his black hat that covered his eyes, black pants, boots, and top, with a leather trench coat. His hands were covered with fingerless gloves. As she came back to reality, she shouted who was he?. As she awoke, she always heard the same reply Your Master, as his emerald eyes bore into hers.**

**Jess was tired, she couldn't keep going on like this, it felt like months since she had a good night's sleep, and it was certainly effecting her collage work. At 20 years old, she was studying, alternative medicine, along with dark arts. It had always fascinated her, the good versus evil. Both her parents were into witchcraft, helped along with them being born that way. Jess knew a great deal about magic and could do a variety of spells, thanks to the training her parents had given her.**

**Yet they never worked in her dream, she wanted the women gone and to just see who the hell this person in black was. Heading into her classroom, she sat at the back hoping that no one would noticed her should she steal a quick nap. **

**Watching from the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows, he sensed her before she entered. There she was, wow she was beautiful, in her cropped top, shorts and bikers boots. At 5ft with long red hair she stood out, as much as he loved her outfit, he much preferred her naked on his bed. Like he had her each night, maybe one day he would have the guts to get up from the chair, and touch her. Instead of letting his whores, almost get her off, he wanted to do it, yet the timing wasn't right. She didn't know how special she was, what she would come to mean in his world. Should he make himself known to her, no he would wait. She looked exhausted, that was his fault, going into, her dreams and taking her from them, working her into his. He was selfish, he needed to let her catch up on the sleep he had taken from her. He was cruel to most people, hurt ones who had dared to cross his path. However this one was different , he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. In time she would find out who she was, then that was when all hell would break loose.**

**Tonight he would let her sleep, in fact he would let her sleep for a week, let her feel safe in her dreams, then he would show himself. The fun would begin.**

**Jess had slept for a whole week, she felt so much better, so refreshed, glad that the dreams she had were now gone. Seeing her friends at the canteen, she joined them, laughing and joking as they made their way to class.**

**He had seen her, watched her from where he stood, the time had come. **

"**Well class as you know Mr Irvine has now left us, and we have two new teachers, for this semester, as this is the last few minutes of your lesson I have some people I would like you to meet"**

**Hearing the groans, Jess laughed none of them had liked him, so why be like that, she had a soft spot for Mr Irvine, he taught her the darker side of magic, a spell that only she would need. When she asked him what it was for. He confirmed that she would know when the time was right. Hearing the bell, the class was ready to finish for the week.**

"**Right everyone, before you go, I would like you to meet your new teachers, Mr Calaway, and Mr Jacobs" Jess looked over not too interested until her eyes met his, fuck it was him from her dreams. What was he doing here, yes her new teacher, oh god was that what he meant by her master, why had he been in her dreams.? Thank god he didn't seem to know who she was, if she sneaked out round the back of the class, she could make it, before the class emptied. **

**There she was, more beautiful then he remembered, had it only been a week since he last had her near him. His body reacted to her presence the minute he stepped into the room, it always did, he had no hold over that. She was his other half, the one made to take him, yet she was so small to his size, so petite, would she be able to do what was needed off her. As he spoke with some of the students and his brother Glenn with the others, he saw her sneak out, he would give her the space she needed. **

"**She's gone brother"**

"**Leave her, she knows who I am I could see her reaction in her eyes, on her face. I will visitor her tonight, this time we both will" Glenn smiled, the time had come, she would get to meet her lovers, his brother Mark would be her first, both had monitored her since she was born, knowing she had never given herself to anyone. Male or female, Mark had tempted her with his whores, but she held herself back, pleasuring herself whilst alone. He had watched her from the corner of her room, wishing the time was now, yet at the time, she was not ready to deal with it, now she was and unlike most brothers, Mark liked to share, with his. **

**Jess arrived back home, her parents would be away for another few weeks it felt lonely without them, yet they had protected the house from dangers that they knew. Neither had known that Mark and Glenn were edging closer to her, if they had they would have taken her with them. Not allowing either men to have her, as far as they were concerned she wasn't at the age yet to be in any danger, her 21****st**** birthday wasn't for another 10 months. Little did they know Mark had moved the goal posts to his liking, he had watched her the last few months, seen her naked on his bed, tempted her with his whores, it had been too much, His inner beast wanted her, craved to have her submit to it, her time had come, to be one with him.**

**Jess settled down for the night, looking forward to a good night's sleep, as her body fell down into the dark bliss, she cuddled further into her duvet. Her body slid across the sheets, oh please god not again, she didn't dare open her eyes, knowing if she did she would be back on that four poster bed. She could already feel the satin sheets under her, as her naked body moved on them, this time she stayed under, not wanting to come out. She waited for the women to climb on the bed, and waited, slowly opening one eye, she peek through the gap in the covers, shit he was there again, this time someone was stood next to him. Closing her eyes too, she willed herself awake, why couldn't he just leave her alone. In fact fuck this enough was enough, throwing the covers back, she sat up,**

"**What the fuck do you want Calaway?" yes she knew his damn name and she was going to sort this out. **

"**Ahh, you finally realise what to do" now she was confused.**

"**What?. All you seem to want to do is watch me being got off by women, what are you some sick fucking pervert, go get yourself a woman, or is that what is wrong you, can't get it up for a woman, is it men that do it for you?" Mark was taken back by her cocky attitude, was this really his other half taking to him like this, his soul mate. No way, if she was she would know who he was and what he had come for, most importantly she would respect him. Glenn had found the whole episode hilarious, here was his brother the reaper of souls, the damn undertaker, being told off by a 20 year old mortal. This he would have to tell the underworld, ok with the look Mark was shooting at him, he wouldn't be telling a soul. **

**Mark had taken his eyes from Jess, not seeing her move towards the burning candle next to the bed. Fuck it was too late, watching her disappear before his eyes. Jess had moved quick when Mark had heard the snigger from the other man. If she got to the candle she could use the heat to burn her skin, waking her up from this nightmare. As she lifted her arm above the flame, she saw the shock in Mark's eyes, feeling the heat burn her skin, she woke up, not before she had chance to flip him the bird. He had given her some power, she knew who he was, she had heard about him from ancient past. He was a reaper, the stealer of souls, what would he want with hers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking around she saw beige and golden walls, deep red carpet, it had worked, Jess was back in her room . Feeling her arm burning she looked down, damn there was damage. Going into her bathroom she pulled some cream out of the cupboard, carefully applying it to the burnt area, it eased the burning sensation .Now, she needed to talk to her parents, why would the Undertaker want her?. What was she to him? She had read about him over the years, never expecting to come face to face with him, not in her dreams and certainly not as her teacher.**

**It would be early evening where her parents were, locating the phone with shaking fingers she dialled her mums phone. Damn it was ringing out, knowing her like she did her mum would have left it on the side in the car, or in the hotel room. Trying her dad that went onto answering machine, fuck when she needed them most she couldn't get them. Typical, well she was too awake to sleep, research that was what she had to do, find out what he wanted. Whatever it was, it concerned her. **

**For five hours Jess studied books, internet, anything she could get her damn hands on to use as ammo against the demon that was after her. Shit, looking at the time she should get sorted for college, grabbing a shower, she changed into her shorts, cropped top, showing off her tattoo. She had had it done on her 18****th**** birthday, a small black crow, known to fly with reapers. It was something that came to her when she was in the shop, why she didn't know. Maybe this was the reason, had it all to do with The Undertaker?.**

**Locking the door, she knew this was going to be an interesting day, unsure if she was excited or scared, she headed out. **

"**She's arrived brother" Glenn was surprised at how relaxed, calm and refrained his brother was. Jess had shocked them both last night, the way she managed to control the dream in her favour, how she had spoken to her soul mate and flipped him the bird as she left. Never had anyone spoken to Mark the way she had, treated him like that and gotten away with it. They were either dead, or no longer had the use of their vocal cords. He waited for his brother to release the anger inside him, and he would when the time was right, Jess would suffer for what she had done.**

"**I know, I felt her presence the minute she got on campus" he felt her, her soul called to him, losing his temper like he wanted too, would do him no good. He had to win her over, get her to submit to him, then he could punish her. She was destined to be the mother of his children, he wasn't sure though how she would feel about sharing with his brother. It was written, that she would be his, he would be her first, then and only then would he offer her to Glenn, she wouldn't have a choice, it was meant to be, yet he knew deep down she would fight it, fight them both, before she let him take her. Yes he was ready for the fight with his beloved, he would enjoy it.**

"**Jess, hey Jess wait up" turning her head she was surprised to see Professor Irvine. Hadn't he left, walking back towards him. He ushered her into an empty classroom.**

"**What are you?"**

"**Jess I don't have much time, you remember that spell I taught you?" she nodded, he looked scared.**

"**You need to remember it and use it as soon as he fucks you"**

"**What the hell is going on professor, who fucks me?" she felt embarrassed to talk about this, never had she. Waving her question off as if it held little importance, he continued.**

"**He will take you as his, you need to use it when he takes you"**

"**Takes me, who?, What are you on about?"**

"**I need to go take care Jess, you have no choice, It is already written he will have you, both him and his brother. If I had known, oh god I need to go, he senses my presence " Trying to get her head around what she had been told, Mr Irvine had gone. A shiver ran down her back, she was sure this had something to do with her new teachers, in fact forget that she knew damn well, it did. Yet which one would have her, and what the hell did he mean that both of them would.**

"**He managed to warn her Mark"**

"**I know Glenn, don't you think I know, I can feel her disgust, yet her curiosity too. Come our class is in a few minutes, let's see how this plays out" both got up, heading to teach their first lessons to both the students and their little one.**

**Jess's senses were on alert as she walked into the room, looking around to find a seat, she noticed, both men were sat at the desk, the lesson about to start. Neither glanced in her direction, yet she knew they felt her arrive. She saw it in the way their bodies straightened, to the naked eye it wasn't a movement, yet to her she saw it.**

**Moving to the back of the class, she hid more in the shadows trying to work out what the hell Irvine was taking about. **

"**Jessss" hissed Nat sat next to her, looking over she saw Nat nod her head to Mr Jacobs.**

"**Ahh Miss Lowes, you have decided to join the class again, we do apologise if we are boring you today, how about you tell us, what you feel we should teach to keep you awake and we will" jess felt so embarrassed, the bastard had to pick on her didn't he, hell it was his damn brother that had kept her awake most of the night.**

"**Sorry"**

"**yes well you will be, we will speak after class, see what it is that seems to have you somewhere else" Jess nodded, thinking to herself, no fucking way will I stay behind with you two. **

"**Oh but you will" she turned to the voice, surprised to see Mr Calaway, pulling away from her. What the hell she had thought that, not voiced it surely.**

"**No you thought it, I just read it" **

"**Get the fuck out of my head Calaway"**

"**No, I quiet like it in here and those thoughts you have about me are indecent Miss Lowes, I really do think we need to talk about this"**

"**Fuck off, I need to concentrate on my lessons"**

"**Good choice of words Jess lessons, how I ache to teach you lessons of your body opening up, taking what is mine, as I make love to you" Jess had heard enough, casting a block spell, Mark was surprised how quick she had managed to throw him out of her head. She was stronger than he thought, someone had taught her well, shocked, more than anything, that she used old magic, one that he had not used for years and years. Jess looked over her shoulder seeing the confusion on his face, she waited until he looked at her, flipping him the bird, she mouthed take that you bastard, before turning towards Glenn and listening to what he had to say.**

**Mark would have hit her had they been alone, no one flipped him the bird and she had done it twice!. So she thought she had the upper hand, well little one let's see how you cope with this. Jess felt a soft movement near her neck, damn hadn't Calaway got the fucking message, turning to swipe at him, she noticed he was down at the front, what the hell. Checking behind her, nothing, forgetting it she concentrated on the lesson. What the fuck, she looked down, it had felt like fingers were ghosting up her legs, gently touching as they moved up higher, up her knee, over the soft skin of her exposed thigh. Shutting her legs shut she looked at the men, both had smirks on their faces. The basatrd's it was them, shooting Mark dark thoughts of maiming him, she smiled as his head shot up, shock clear on his face. Yeah take that dickhead, her smile was pure evil she could feel him trying to break down the barrier in her mind. How he wanted to tell her what for, but she wasn't allowing it. She was going to be hard work, her defence against him was powerful, so much more than it should be. He knew she would have to be strong to handle him, but this was different, she was mortal, yet she showed all the signs of being gifted with the magic, only known to the earlier soul takers, way before his time.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost the end of the lesson and Jess had to find a way out of the classroom, before either men took hold off her. They had her in their sights, Glenn giving the lesson, Mark behind her, she had no way to turn, she was stuck. Hearing the knock her head lifted up, it was unusual for Mr Mcmahon to venture out of his hidden tower, better known as the head of tutor's office, must be important, he spoke with Mr Jacobs who in turn called her name. Shocked she located her belongings and followed him out of the room, scared that something had happened, elated as she had her escape.

"Honey sorry to pull you out of your lesson, I believe professor Irvine was talking to you earlier"

"Ummm"

"It has been noted, Jess and we need , I mean I need to know what he wanted" Jess was unsure of which way to turn, hearing the door open behind her, she didn't even have to look to know it was Calaway. Fuck she was trapped between a rock and a hard place wasn't that how the saying went. Well fuck this, her parents had taught her to use her head and she would.

"Why don't you tell me what he was here for seeing as you say he was" oh the bitch was smart, cunning, Mark was actually impressed, not everyone stood up to Vince he was one of the darker lords, cruel and evil, yet understanding of all situations, that's why Mark and Glenn didn't mind working with him, even though they were stronger, more up the rank as the mortals would say.

"Now listen here Jess"

"Why so you can try and read my thoughts like Calaway standing behind me, I sensed you the minute you got to the door, SIR!" Now that got him hard, he wondered if he could get her to say that when he was fucking her. No you won't you dirty bastard she threw back into his head, shit he forgot she could still read his thoughts. Yeah Calaway I can and no you will not be doing that either with your tongue, I don't care how fucking long it is.

Vince could see they were playing the mind games, he choose to stay out of it, no way was he getting in between a reaper and his soul mate, he had seen a colleague do that only the once, and no way did he want to see it again.

"Will you two quit it, Jess I need to know"

"Why?" Vince looked at her shocked, had she just asked him a Lord one of the highest why? No one ever challenged him, it was unthinkable, never in all his years, he was dumbstruck with shock. Hearing laughter from Mark's direction, he found it hilarious that this little thing had just demand an answer from Vince, yep he was pleased she was his, the things he could show her. His laughter stopped short, shooting her an angry look, well he never there was no need to send that image to him.. Glenn had come out to see what was going on, in the time Vince had pulled Jess from her work and Mark had gone to check, school had ended for the day. He was just as stunned to see Jess with a huge smile on her face, as a reaper and a dark lord, were shocked into silence by her attitude,

"Well I never, to see this oh the underworld would love you Jess" turning she hadn't heard him approach, seeing his beautiful smile, actually reach his eyes, she knew she would like this one,

"Well dumb and dumber over here, think they can demand answers without actually telling me why, So I asked him, and this one burst into laughter, So Mr Jacobs will you please tell me what the hell is going on? And why you and Calaway keep invading my dreams" Vince looked at Mark, he had never heard of a reaper actually invading his mates dreams, that was too personal, why had he done it?

"Ok honey, lets take this upstairs into the quieter area"

"No I aint moving from here, I don't trust any of you, so here in the corridor is just fine with me"

"Ok, I will give you the quick version, walls have ears, Calaway is Mark, a reaper, which I am sure you know all about seeing as you spent five hours the other day sorting through data on us both" oh she so could go off someone one, quickly

"Ok what does a reaper want with me"

"Oh honey you have no idea do you? Damn your parents should have prepared you for this, in fact we should never have found you" now she was confused

"Mark is the top guy as you say here, and yes hell and heaven is where he is from. All I am is his baby brother, I too am a reaper, but not as powerful as Mark, and honey my name is Glenn its good to meet you. Vince here is a dark lord he protects the area from good and evil, its complicated and we haven't time to go into it, Ok Mark is your soul mate"

"ewwww, no fucking way, sorry Mark but you man are way too old, god does it still work, I mean" pulling her to his body, her back against his chest, he rubbed his cock against her ass. His lips close to her ear.

"You tell me darlin is it working?" fuck he was big, and what he was doing to her had her hot and bothered, he didn't help when his tongue flicked out to lick her ear before his teeth nipped her lobe. Elbowing him in the stomach, he moved away quickly

"Yo brother guess you need to work more on your skills. Anyway as I was saying hes your mate and…."

"Darlin what he is trying to say is I get to fuck you, long and hard days, weeks, I don't care, as long as it produces a heir that's all I need, then Glenn can have you, we get to share you " he had enough of the pussyfooting around, he was through being nice. she had sent some images to his head that would take months to clear, in fact he was damn sure that wasn't legal in any of the worlds her or in the next.

"WHAT?" Were these man mad babies, being fucked for days and being shared.

"Umm Mark don't think you should have…" Mark didn't see the bolt of lightening at first, until it hit him right in the chest, fuck he went down hard, good she was pleased her aim got him, he would be out for awhile.

"When he wakes up tell him to stay the hell away from me, and out of my dreams, no way is this happening" Both Glenn and Vince went to grabbed her, rubbing her hands the electricity flowed from them.

"Don't make me use it on you either Glenn I had made up my mind, I like you don't make me changed that, as for you Vince give me the answers I need" shaking his head she threw a bolt at him, luckily he stepped out of the way, no one had ever treated him like this young girl did, he liked her, he actually liked her, and if anyone could take Mark on she could, This was going to be fun maybe not for Mark but hell he would enjoy watching him try to capture his mate, the one thing with reaper s there had to be love on both sides before they could mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Confused and hurt mainly with her parents, that they hadn't even warned her about her fate, she tried their number again. Pushing through the crowd of pupils, she was too pissed to care, if anyone got in her damn way they would feel her wrath and fuck the consequences.

"Hello"

"Finally you pick up, want to tell me why the fuck I have a damn reaper on my tail mum claiming I'm his damn soul mate?"

"Oh,"

"OH!, is that all you can say?"

"I… let me get your dad. Martin, Martin, , I thought this wasn't meant to happen Irvine promised, we were told to protect her, but not from who, oh god not from him" so her parents knew all about this and hadn't the decency to fucking warn her, I mean even a small be careful honey a reaper will be after you, would have be nice

"Honey it's daddy"

"Don't you dare dad, don't you dare use that with me? Oh god you knew all along didn't you" rounding the corner of the main school she nipped down the alley between the exit and the wall. Sliding to the floor, she wanted this all to go away, to be a bad dream, she had honestly hoped her parents would have told her it was one big joke.

"Honey I am so sorry, he wasn't meant to find you"

"Yeah dad that's what Glenn said"

"Who is Glenn?"

"The brother of the damn reaper who is meant to be my soul mate, oh yeah we are meant to have kids, and…." No she so wasn't going to tell them about the sharing part, hell she couldn't get her head round that, never mind her parents they would have a hissy fit.

"Interesting" Martin was shocked it was unusual for a reaper to introduce himself even more so to have a human name, it had to be him, the one they all feared, please god he prayed not our little girl.

"What is interesting? the fact I get knocked up by a damn demon or his name is Mark?" she was so losing it here, never had she spoken to her parents like this, well it wasn't a normal situation, so they would have to take her attitude as it was.

"Jess, please enough honey, I am confused is he human form?"

"Yes dad"

"Honey what else did he say?"

"Who, Glenn, Mark or Vince?"

"Who are they?" this wasn't good no way was this good, he had always been aware from the day Jess was born her life had been mapped out by the angels from centuries ago. He had never known what it was, just to protect her, she was special, now he was starting to put the jigsaw pieces into place.

He had heard that is was written centuries ago that The Reaper from the dark world, the highest in command would take human form, to find his soul mate in an angel, that the child they had would be special, so special it would unite both the underworld and above as one. All had thought this was myth it had never happened, so many years had passed, until eventually it became a tale just like others, to be forgotten and left. Now it looked like it was true, and if it was then the hounds of hell would be after his princess, there were humans, angels, amongst them, that would do anything to stop this happening, and he knew how by the death of both his daughter and this reaper. Unless…a dark lord he was sure that was what...

"So yeah dad that was….." shit he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard a word Jess had said

"Honey tell me again who is Mark?"

"God dad do you ever listen he is the reaper, says he is the top guy of hell and heaven, well sorry his brother Glenn did, he's a reaper too"

"Shit" he was the one that the tales had been written about

"Then there is Vince a dark lord works at our school dad, he took me out of class to ask if Mr Irvine had been in touch"

"And" this was good there was a dark lord, and another reaper, ok not so good for Jess, yet her safety would be priority to these three men, and all that served them, as well as her parents.

"Err yeah taught me a spell, that I need to use" and that was all she was telling him, she knew her parents got the idea already by their reaction. Ewwww she was almost talking about sex with her parents that was a no go area, no no and no.

"Oh honey, you need to take a deep breath, calm down and listen" Calm down calm fucking down she was on edge she was surprised her body could cope

"It was written centuries ago, that the darkest, strongest reaper, from the underworld would change into human form and seek his soul mate in an angel" what the fuck, was her dad on dope he had to be tripping

"Er dad you on something, Does mum Know? Oh god you are aren't you"

"Jessica Angelica listen to me ,now, we don't have much time, he has found you. You're his soul mate the angel that he will mate with, your destiny has been mapped out honey," rubbing her forehead trying to digest what he was saying, she sure hoped her dad was tripping.

"So you are telling me , I am an angel hell dad no way, I aint got wings, and even god would turn me down with the language I come out with. No you have it all wrong "

"I wish it was so, Jess you were born to us, we were told you were special and to protect you, we have done this, we have looked after you loved you as our own, now it is time to let you go as much as it pains us ,we need to let you go to your soul mate"

"What!, no way, no fucking way, you are telling me that's it you are letting me go, to him, hell dad have you seen how big he is he will rip me apart, and his attitude stinks along with him. God dad he's older than you and you want me to. Ewwww it would be like sleeping with my granddad no way. Dad I don't care what is written what you say, what he says its my body and there is no way he is having it, NO fucking way" slamming the phone down on her dad, she sobbed, scared and frightened, knowing though she would find the strength, to stop all this. She needed to find out more about her destiny, before that old bastard got his hands near her again. Thinking of him as he pulled her to his body, he felt so strong, and she was sure there were muscles under his shirt, he wasn't bad looking, no Jess get that out of your head now. Before he manages to get past the barriers and read them, then it would all be over, she wanted to run, let him chase her down, she would never go to him willing NEVER. Hearing her phone go off, she answered

"Baby, we are coming home tonight, no way will we allow you to face this on your own"

"Thanks mum, I need you so much"

"Honey we both love you" Martin replied, still reeling from the slap his wife had given him for telling their daughter she was on her own. He never knew she could hit so hard, no way did he want to feel that again.

"Thanks dad, I love you both too" closing the phone too, she could feel her strength coming back, if this reaper wanted her, he was going to have one hell of a fight on his hands.

Mark was still laid out cold three hours later, Glenn and Vince had moved him to the dark room at the back of the school, both surprised that something so small could knock out someone so tall. They had just settled down to a glass of brandy wondering when he would eventually roar back to life , when they heard something crash against the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THE BITCH"

"Guess he's awake" Glenn commented as he took a sip of his brandy and waited for his brother to finish destroying the room he was in.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing silence from the room, the door opened.

"Ahh so the big man has finished, how much damage this time brother?"

"Fuck off" he was blazing never in all his life and that was some years had a little, thing brought him down like that and she was meant to be his bloody soul mate, now here he could see there being problems. She sure as hell didn't want him what had she called him old, god most women would die to be in her shoes. No god thought it to be a laugh to give him the most ungrateful little bitch he could find, when he got back he was having a long talk with good old dad.

"Ok where she go?"

"Mark you have to tread carefully on this one, she isn't like we thought she is strong, she almost brought me down too" Now that stopped Mark in his tracks, no way would a mortal be able to bring down The Lord of Darkness no fucking way, don't even get him started on bringing the evilest dog of the underworld down. Dad sure had left out some very specific details, like why she knew old magic, how she had managed to bring him down. Before this went any further it was time for a visit home,

"Now Mark don't you….." Glenn was just staring at an empty space, he hadn't even got to finish his warning

"dad isn't in a great mood" oh well guess he would have to find out himself, pouring another brandy he sat and waited

"Err Glenn aren't you going to warn him"

"No can do Vince you saw me try and well I guess he just didn't have time to listen" smirking he went back to his drink

"You have one mean streak in you, so what do you think she is?"

"Me Vince I think she is pure, to damn pure for any of this, but one hell of a fighter, she will have him running around in circles before he claims her, and he will, there's attraction there, how it comes together who knows but I am sure looking forward to seeing how this goes"

Mark had located his dad, furious that people had already heard about his soul mate bringing him down. Well if she wanted to be a bitch he could easily turn the tables and just force her to mate with him

"You get that thought out of your head now son, you never I repeat never force a woman" fuck

" Behave I will not tolerate your attitude, so she knocked you down, used magic that you haven't used before, so what get over it." turning he saw his dad sat in the corner of the massive room, happily watching the world go by literally.

"Yeah you did this damn, sorry, yes I know you hate me cursing. I mean you order her destiny, and I get to suffer"

"So that's life get over it, you don't get what you want by demanding, Now listen to me and listen carefully, your mating is special, it has never happened before, it was written years ago"

"Yada yada yada, it's been written about a reaper the head one goes to earth as a human and finds his soul mate they have sex bang a kid is born there finished"

"Ok son now you have told me your version shall I tell you mine" Mark knew then he had pissed his dad off,

"Ok"

"You and Jess are to be together, your child will unite the underworld with this one, there are people out there human and mortal that do not wish this. You must protect her hence why a dark lord is involved"

"God"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY NAME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"Bloody hell, ok ok I will stop what makes her so special, loads of reapers have soul mates"

"Yes son but no reaper has an angel for a soul mate"

"WHAT! A FUCKING ANGEL YOU PICKED ME A DAMN FUCKING FLYING ANNOYING PIXIE FOR A SOUL MATE" now he was pissed, storming out he wanted to shatter everything in his path

"Mark handle her well son , you will be good for each other"

Glenn had fallen asleep in the chair when Mark appeared back, hitting him across the back of the head, he came around confused and stunned

"What the hell"

"Yeah you could say that little brother" reaching for the brandy bottle he took the top off and drank it down as if it was water

"Ok what has got you so pissed?"

"AN ANGEL A FUCKING ANGEL IS WHAT SHE IS" Vince and Glenn roared with laughter, no way, they had given The king of all reapers an angel as a soul mate, how was this going to work, Mark had the darkest of souls and angel the purest. Glenn's tears came down his face unable to speak. Vince finally got his act together.

"I love your dad, a black soul with a white one never in all my life have I heard such a thing" it set him off again

"You know what fuck the lot of you, and you dad" storming out off the school he needed some time alone. Wondering himself how this was all going to work.

Jess had arrived home three hours ago, and hadn't left her computer screen since, she had trawled through all her stuff, hearing the car pull up she knew her parents where home, running downstairs she opened the door, she had to laugh at the shiner her mum had given her dad

"Hey dad maybe next time you will think before you dump me eh?" she couldn't be mad at them they had been given a job to do and they had done what was asked, now they had to work out how to keep Mark away from them.

"Come on let's get inside I need to re do the spell around the house ensure nothing can get in"

Closing the door too she hugged her parents glad to have them close, as Martin did the spell, her mum sat her down telling her everything again.

Mark stood undetected outside the house, so those were her parents he could use them to get to her.

"Don't you dare Mark"

"Dad will you get out of me head" how he hated when he did that feeling a burning sensation start through his belly he sent up an apology promising he wouldn't use her parents to get her, asking how his dad thought he should play it then.

"Use your charm son"

"Yeah right I tried that"

"No you told her you had to fuck her, she had to have a son then Glenn and you shared her, son if that is your charm I sure wouldn't like to see your worse. You need to work on her and yes she thinks you're too old for her, prove you aren't. Do I have to sort everything out for you. I would have thought a man your age would be more than capable of getting his soul mate, without daddies help"

"F…."

"I refuse to hear what you say I am getting out of your head" feeling the connection snap, he was glad to be able to just watch, tomorrow was another day he would try again. He didn't care what she said she was going to be his, just how he had no idea, he wasn't use to anyone saying no to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark knew there was little he could do tonight, the house his mate was in had been sealed he reluctantly headed back to the tower.

"You two disgusted me look at you a reaper and The Lord of Darkness barely standing what the hell have you been drinking?" Glenn staggered towards him pointing to the various bottles of brandy, there had been numerous ones on the shelves in order to keep themselves busy they wanted to try each one see which was the better and who could get drunk the quickest.

"Ittt…wa.s.s…onlllllllllly a dropppppppp" falling on the floor he fell asleep, mark was going to leave him there what had they put in those bottles that would cause them to go like this. Never in all his life had he witnessed the effects of alcohol on non mortals, oh well leave them to sleep, it would not be his fault they would suffer in the morning. Moving one of the books hidden on the shelf he headed down the open passage way he had opened. Yes bliss, shower, clean sheets, and a big bed. At least when the bitch gave into him he wouldn't have far to take her to mate, snickering he crashed out, his mind searching hers. As he eased into her dreams, she had left her self open thinking she was safe, just because her parents were back, protecting their home they weren't able to protect her dreams, silly girl, he would have to teach her once he had her as his.

Jess had just fallen asleep safe and warm in her bed, comfy in her shorts and cropped top, she pulled the duvet over her, turning as she heard a noise. She saw a movement next to her, damn slipped into her dreams again, well she had enough of this dickhead, he wanted to play in her dreams he was going to feel her wrath. Pushing up she was stopped, unable to move the bastard had handcuffed her to the bed, how had she not felt it, hold on this wasn't her bed or her room. NO not this again, thank god the women weren't here, but he was dressed in his black trench coat, hat, black boots.

"So you just going to sit there and stare what is it eh Calaway don't you know what to do with a woman and at your age, you old bastard have you forgotten has it been that long?" Mark flung off the trench coat, underneath his chest was bare, Jess's mouth went dry, god he was one handsome man, for his age he had muscles that no man should have, unable to stop herself she licked her lips.

"I see you aren't as immune to me as you thought little one, and in answer to your questions I do know how to do it, but I think you would be unable to take me" she laughed in his face actually laughed.

"Sure old man, in your dreams now let me loose"

"Oh no darlin I have you just where I want you" kicking her legs out anything to stop him, as he climbed on the bed, pulling her legs wide so he could wrap them around his hips. Her bare legs rubbed against the leather of his pants, as she tried to push him off.

"You bastard so you think taking me against my…." Marks lips connected with hers, taking them under his so softly, this she wasn't expecting, she thought he would be more ruthless demanding, he had caught her off guard, her mouth opening as the warmth of his tongue touched hers, he felt so good, her body was feeling things she didn't want to not for this man this thing, no she couldn't let his darkness take her, forcing herself to move she managed to get her hands together just as the tips of her fingers touched, heat moved along them automatically unlocking the handcuffs, her hands thrust through his long hair, pulling him harder to her as she ravished his mouth. Mark turned them her body above his, letting his hands slipped under her top how soft her skin was under his callous fingers, turning them again he brought his mouth to her neck he nipped on it, them sucked hard wanting to brand her as his, as his teeth and mouth sucked. Jess kicked him hard right in his nuts, Mark roared in pain flying off the bed, shocked and in pain, she had already reached the candle knowing it would wake her from this, flicking him the finger she woke.

Shaking on her own bed, her body unsettled, aching for release, why did it have to be him, how he had made her body ache. It had been bad enough with the women he sent but him god he had her turned inside out, she had to have him finish the job. Her body called out for his, and that was with only a few kisses, caress's and touches. How would she survive when he made love to her, it wouldn't be a case of if, it was now a case of when, she was now accepting this. Going into her bathroom she checked the burn and covered it in cream, why the hell couldn't he leave her alone, and what the hell was that on her neck, the bastard had branded her, good job he wasn't within reaching distance she would rip him a new asshole, god he was old enough to be her fucking dad yet he had branded her like a damn teenager.

Mark was in the deepest of hell he had to be, lying on his soft mattress ice on his nuts, once again wondering why her, why that little hell cat. God he hurt, he was damn sure she had broken him, she was stronger than most, yet didn't an angel have purity running through her veins, yet his had to have the devils blood in hers. Well he guessed slipping into her dreams and tying her up wouldn't work, tomorrow he would speak to his drunken brother and that idiot The Lord of Darkness, some way he had to make her his. He knew they had to mate within a set time and for them it would be before her 21st, birthday if not then all would be lost.

Jess had managed to cover the mark on her neck, slipping downstairs she grabbed her breakfast, heading out the door.

"Jess, where you going sweetheart?"

"Duh! Class why?"

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Dad I know what I am up against and no way would he try something In school I promise to stock close to the gang and will not allow any of them to get me on their own ok"

"I am not happy about this Jess, you are different your life mapped out"

"I know, hell don't I know but does it say that I have to stop being me, doing what I want to do. Once I am mated and I know it is to happen my life will be gone no longer mine, please let me have this bit of freedom that I have left" Martin knew his daughter was right, how he wished she wasn't, all he wanted to do was take her and hide her, he was going to look into how they could change this. Begrudgingly he allowed her to go, she was strong enough to look after herself of that he knew.

Heading into class not a care in the world Jess sat down, she knew he was around he had tried to enter her mind the moment her foot hit campus, smirking she sent him such evil thoughts, however the last one she sent was her sucking him off. She saw him enter the class room she giggled seeing his erection, in his tight jeans. If you weren't looking you would notice, what had her laughing was the pain across his face, he must be in agony and she had put him there.

Mark could have killed her with his bare hands those thoughts she had sent him had been plain nasty, but that last one of her on her knees deep- throating him, as he threw his head back, her lips and tongue making him harder, as she swallowed his cock. How he ached and his nuts hurt she was one evil bitch, a temptress and torturer all in one. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out for her, she was enigma, and she was his.


	7. Chapter 7

Jess enjoyed sending messages all through class to Mark seeing him flinch as he tried to get comfy, the bitch was going to suffer when he was able to move easier. She was going to be kissing his fucking balls, when he got hold of her, she better run the minute class was over, he had enough of her, and her mind games, time to claim what was his.

Jess saw the intent flash through Mark's emerald eyes, she was in deep shit if she didn't escape as soon as class finished, she should have paid attention to her dad, hadn't she said Mark wouldn't do anything in school, more fool her.

Glenn had seen the play between them, should he give Jess a head start, Mark was In an aggressive mood, this wouldn't sit well with the taming and taking of Jess, she was still new to her powers, and there were things even the reapers didn't know about angels. Praying that Mark wouldn't send him to the darkest of hell, he walked over to Jess as he was explaining about dark magic and the witches of Pendle hill, moving his mouth to her ear, he checked Mark was otherwise occupied.

"Go now before I close class, I will give you a 2 minute start Jess that is all I can do, use it wisely" Jess didn't need telling twice, slipping her stuff in her bag, she edged to the door, hoping Mark wouldn't notice as his back was still turned, quickly she opened the door, without shutting it behind her she ran as though the hounds of hell were on her tail. If she had seen Mark's face when he turned round and noticed her gone, she would know damn well they were. The two minutes if that, which Glenn had given her, gave her the edge over Mark, running towards the exit, she heard him calling her name, in the distance. If she could just get to the gate onto the bus that was coming down the road she would make it, she had too. Skidding to a halt she flew through the open doors of the bus that had just pulled up, hearing them shut behind her she glanced out of the window, unable to help the grin that came across her face, she waved at Mark as he missed her again.

So she had escaped him well not tonight, tonight she was his, if it be in her dream or reality, he had waited long enough to take her. Heading back inside he went to deal with his brother, he knew damn well it was Glenn that had helped her this time, but why would he do that, walking into the classroom he slammed the door too.

"Ok Glenn what the hell did you do that for?"

"Leave her be Mark, she's too young, you would rip her apart in this mood"

"Do not tell me that kane the reaper of the Underworld is having second thoughts?" Never had he heard such a ridiculous thing, that woman or child was his she had no damn choice.

"Mark come on she's just….." His brother slammed his hand through the wall

"WHAT GLENN SHE'S JUST WHAT?"

"She's a kid Mark" his word were stopped as Mark had him against the wall his hand around his throat

"That, kid as you call it has been sending me these thoughts" sending some to Glenn his brother went red, then shocked then no he so didn't want to feel his brother getting turned on,

"Oh"

"Yeah not so innocent is she, tonight she is mine no if's or buts I will claim her, make sure there are no candles around and no fucking exit for her" Glenn nodded and headed to the room, preparing it for the lovers.

Jess arrived home out of breath, rushing through the door she slammed it behind her locking it, sliding down to the floor she was safe, thank god. Today had been to close, next time she may not be so lucky, she knew he would visit her tonight, of that she was certain.

"Jess honey you ok?" looking up at her mum she ran into her arms

"He almost had me mum" rubbing her back she held her tight

"No more class sweetheart we can't risk it" Jess was angry it wasn't fair why should she lose out just because her damn fate had already been written, she didn't want this, no way did she want to be taken by a reaper, an old one at that. Crying for the loss of her old life, the one she had worked so hard on, why did it have to be like this?. Once she was his she would leave this world she loved, her parents, her friends to be with him. There had to be a way around this there just had to be.

"Dad is working on trying to get answers to see if we can change this, Irvine has located someone who could sort this out but…"

"But what?"

"It would mean…" Jess wasn't sure if she liked where this was going

"Honey it would mean you would have to get close to Mark gain his trust, get him to fall for you, the minute a reaper is in love that is when he is vulnerable at his weakest, that is when he is almost mortal and can be destroyed"

"You mean in order for me to be released from this, I need to kill him"

"Yes sweetheart, you have to make sure he falls hard for you, let him lose his heart to you, his body and mind you own, then and only then can you do this. However the weapon you require is one Irvine is locating now"

"I have to do it?" nodding her head at her daughter, she pulled her close again, seeing her sacred and confused look

"You have to do it honey, keep your heart closed to him, once an angel falls in love that person owns them completely, never allow that to happen ever, it could destroy you"

"Well I guess that won't be a problem, no way in hell would I fall for that man, that thing, ewwww" her whole body did a shiver, at the thought of him touching her sexually, he had caught her unaware last time, never again, yes she could do this, she would make him fall for her, then his down fall would come.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess couldn't wait to sleep let the bastard sneak in her dreams she was no longer afraid, she had the solution to the little problem called Mark, Undertaker, or reaper. Whatever he was calling himself Irvine had come through he had found the small dagger that would be able to kill him. A few more days and it would be all over, so come on she thought tease me in my dreams you will never have me.

Jess had been asleep around an hour when the curtains moved, sitting up she was in a new room, a thick cream carpet, deep purple velvet duvet, and soft pillows, she saw Mark in the corner smirking, yeah he could smirk all he want she would….. shit where the hell were the candles, ok calm down Jess she could use something else, looking around the room he had cleared everything.

"Looking for something darlin?" fuck she had to get out of here, feeling around her body, damn she had changed into her shorts not the pants with her lighter in. He thought it was funny, Glenn had made sure not a thing was left out for her to use against him.

"Go get fucked"

"Oh darlin I intended to, in your warm responsive body" Jess laughed yeah right as if she would allow him to touch her.

"Sending those thoughts to me all day darlin had me rock hard, seeing as you fucked with my balls they need some tender loving care, so why don't you get your mouth around them and kiss them better"

"You disgust me, I bet they are all shrivelled I mean look at you, an old perverted man who gets his kicks by climbing into young girls minds you…"

"Go on finish I I dare ya" he had her trapped underneath him, her body trapped by his. Arching her back she brought herself in contact with his cock.

"That's it darlin just there"

"Get the fuck of me you bastard"

"Such lovely words from my beloved,"

"Oh you like that how about asshole, cock sucker, dickhead"

"Keep going Jess, and I will make those words come true, as you suck my cock then I will use your ass to fuck you. Now shut the fuck up and let me take what is mine"

"NO!" Hitting him with all her strength she threw him against the far wall, as he got up rubbing his back

"You will pay for that you fucking bitch"

"Yeah come on then old man let's see what you got" Mark went for her, both met in the middle, hitting , kicking, biting, magic used to stop the other, all was thrown, then suddenly it stopped as Mark pulled he into his arms and kissed her, he could no longer fight her, she had him as horny as hell they way she took him on, and his body couldn't allow it anymore, it wanted release inside her.

"Get off me" pushing him away, as his lips took hers again, his tongue probing to be let into her warm mouth, what made her do it she would never know, but she opened up allowing him entry, he pulled her tighter to his body as he deepened the kiss, her arm wrapped around his neck enjoying what his lips were doing.

"Still want me to get off darlin" he whispered as his lips ghosted down her neck, finding her pulse and sucking, the blood rushed through her body, making her ache for what this man could do.

"I…" again she couldn't how wonderful it felt as his hands ran down her body pulling her top off, he stopped and gazed at her, how small her body was, so young and tender, it needed marking, with love bites and whisker burns, by the time he finished she would be branded.

"Loss for words darlin" tasting her collarbone with his tongue, her flesh was soft to the touch and warm getting hotter by the minute.

"Please stop, I don't want this, please" Mark shut his mind off to her words, he could make her want him that was no problem, however it was well known that for reapers to make love with their soul mate there had to be love true love for them to complete the ritual, and if there was one thing this little bitch didn't do was love him. Damn couldn't he just take the chance and fuck her hard. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he couldn't she was a damn fucking angel and he wasn't poisoning her blood with his blackness. Slamming his hand next to her head, he made her jump, sitting up he moved away.

"Why cant it be fucking easy eh? Why couldn't they let my soul mate be a human , anything, but no I get you a damn angel, a fucking angel. What the hell did I do so wrong to get you not only an angel but a damn brat as well who thinks it is funny to go on about my age. Well darlin when I do fuck you and I will it will be you beginning me for rest" Pulling her to him he sneered in her face

"You see with reapers my love, they can go for hours, and when I say hours I mean five straight. Think you can last that damn long" her eyes went wide, was he pulling her leg, having a joke, how the hell could he go five hours, the way he looked maybe one if he was lucky

"DO NOT LOOK AT ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE, NEVER JUDGE A MAN BEFORE YOU HAVE HAD HIM DARLIN AND WHEN I AM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS THAT IS WHERE I WILL STAY UNTIL YOU PASS OUT NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE" Hitting her hard across the face, he used something that woke her up instantly, feeling her cheek she pulled her hand back, blood was on it.

This was getting dangerous tonight he made her respond and she couldn't stop her body, five hours straight was it possible, thinking about it she hoped so. NO no, she didn't pushing the thought away she fell into a contented sleep knowing he wouldn't harm her anymore tonight.

Mark slammed through the house waking Glenn up

"Well"

"Well what brother" walking to the cabinet he needed a drink, fuck how it played with his mind he needed something to take away the feeling, he could have had her tonight, made her his. Yet he couldn't there had been too much violence her first time should be caring, throwing the now empty glass against the wall he wondered when he had become fucking pussy whipped.

"I would ask my brother did you take her but I guess the answer is no"

"I couldn't damn well do it Glenn, me the worst in the underworld ,feared by all, couldn't do it. I can't take her by force it wouldn't be right"

Glenn smiled he knew his dad had chosen an angel for a reason, Mark was changing slowly, was this for the good, he didn't know, but then god had an answer and a reason for everything who was he to challenge their dad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jess woke up grouchy and tired her body aching for release that she knew only Mark could give her. Last night she had responded to him, her body turning on her, yet it had felt so good, had he said five hours straight, wow and she bet he could do it as well. No shaking her head she couldn't, wouldn't go down that road, in a day or so Irvine would have the dagger then all this would be over. She could live her life in peace, forget the damn legacy or destiny whatever the hell they called it, she could be normal happy and Mark free. Yet her body didn't want to be Mark free, it wanted him and it wanted him bad. Grabbing a shower she headed downstairs, grabbed her breakfast and headed out to her mates, so she couldn't go to studies but she sure could go see a friend, it had been ages since they had some fun. In fact she would sort out a night clubbing yeah she just felt like that, there was a small club next to the university yeah that would be a great idea.**

**Mark woke up hard as a rock, his dreams filled with Jess, surely being a damn reaper he should not be having bloody dreams, but no good old daddy liked him to suffer. So he would fix the problem himself his hand would be ok, or wait, nah by the time Jess accepted him hell would have frozen over and he would be her dog on a lead, hand it had to be. **

**Jess was happy she had managed to get a gang of them together, ordering her drinks at the bar , using her fake id she drank her vodka and coke, yep this was what she needed, some refreshment and dancing would take her mind away from the madness of her life. Downing her second vodka she ordered another two, then followed her mates to the table. The music was booming and the atmosphere electric, parking her ass on a chair she scanned the room for any talent. Nah nothing but it was only early around 11-00 , turning back to the girls she joined in the conversation, as they drank**

**Mark was pissed why did Glenn had to drag him to the hell hole, loud fucking music, women that wanted to climb on your lap and practically fuck you were you sat. Why couldn't he get someone like that, someone easy, but no he had the coldest bitch from hell, who seemed to hate all men, or was it just him, yeh it must be as he watched her grind with a boy half his age. Oh she was in deep shit now, one she shouldn't be in here she was too damn young, two she had no right to be over any boy and three well sod three she was in shit. Getting up he moved onto the dance floor, she looked hot in her black mini dress, in fact it showed off all her curves. On a body that belonged to him, which was, being touched by a snotty nosed little cretin, and not him.**

"**Mark leave it bro"**

"**No fucking way she is mine, she belongs to me and what the hell is a damn mortal doing daring to touch an angel, my angel"**

"**Mark be gentle with her"**

"**Of course brother, I will sweetness and light, after I have tanned her backside" Glenn sat back, letting his brother walk over to jess, she was too involved in the dancing if that was what you could call it, to notice her beloved aiming in her direction. Luckily her back was against the boys chest so it would be easy for Mark to glide in and take over at least this way there wouldn't be a death tonight.**

**Grabbing the boy away, he placed himself behind her, as her body relaxed against him. The boy who had replaced Tommy was taller more muscled she didn't care he felt good as he moved, his arms wrapping around her waist, his breath hot against her ear. **

"**Well darlin it's good to see you looking so hot" fuck she knew that damn voice, attempting to turn round to knee him in the balls, Mark wouldn't let her move, his fingers sliding up and down her stomach as he moved his body closer to her, leaving the smallest of gaps**

"**Don't fight me baby girl, just enjoy" his lips moved down her neck as her head fell back onto his chest, loving the sensation of him wrapped around her, his lips were setting fire to her skin, his teeth nipped here and there, then wow he got her pulse point and bit, her body convulsed back into his, causing him to gasp in surprise as her ass hit his aching cock.**

"**Mark" she whispered on a throaty moan, she couldn't pull away if she tried, his hands were now moving up and down her thighs, as he thrust his body at her. His fingers started to move under the hem of her dress, stroking up, she stopped him. Not wanting to do this in public, Mark got the message and moved them to a deserted corner of the club where it was darker, pushing her into the wall he took her lips with his, as her hands moved around his neck. He moved his hands under her ass and lifted her, so she could warp her legs around his waist, causing the dress to ride right up her thigh. His lips took her mouth hard, his tongue sneaking in and playing with hers. She could feel the material of his pants against the inside of her thighs and his cock pushing just against her covered clit, all that separated them was his trousers and her thong. Mark continued attacking her lips, tasting her, enjoying that she was giving to him as much as he was to her, for the first time since they had found each other, they were on the same page.**

"**Darlin you look fucking gorgeous and taste as sexy as hell" he mumbled against her neck as his fingers moved up and down the inside of her thigh closer and closer to her wetness, and she knew she was wet, he was the one who got her that way. Pulling his ponytail back hard she bit his throat causing Mark to thrust against her with pleasure**

"**Guess you know what hell is like eh my reaper" she laughed, as she bit him again, enjoying the reaction she was getting from him, tonight her barriers were down, and Mark was going to take full advantage of the situation, he may not be able to take her completely due to the idiotic love deal his dad imposed, didn't mean he couldn't take her to heights, where she would be begging him to take her, then he would have her where he wanted begging for him to make love to her. If he did this right he would have her moaning his name as he took her virginity within the month, ok it sounded long to some people but to him it would be sweet revenge, He knew her soft spots and he was playing them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbeknown to both Mark and Jess they were being watched had Mark been aware he would have ripped his fucking head off. Hearing Jess moan he increased his pressure up into her folds, loving the wetness he could feel**

"**Someone is enjoying this ain't ya darlin" pulling his head up he looked into her half closed eyes**

"**Fuck off Mark I…. oh god yes just there please " her pussy griped his thick finger as he stroked in deeper, he was going to make her orgasm against this damn wall in a fucking club. Her head leaned back against the wall her body no longer her own, he had her. **

"**Shit he has her submitting to him boss, what do we do?" the tall dark haired man spoke into the phone, he surveyed the club for his other two colleagues, they too had seen the episode between Jess and Mark, if it wasn't stopped and they weren't ripped apart, then hell as they know it would no longer be.**

"**Leave her for now, leave them both, we have to wait be patient, you forget my young warrior that she is an angel"**

"**FUCK THAT"**

"**Roman remember who gave you those markings the ones you wear proudly as leader of your clan do not make me remove them little by little"**

"**But…."**

"**Keep monitoring them and I do not need to hear too much about their disgusting behaviour for gods sake it is a club a mortal club why the hell did a reaper and angel pick there, to display their attraction for one another, is beyond me. They will need to be cleansed once we have them, watch everything Jess does I feel he is falling for her quicker than we thought. Once he does we will sweep in and take her, take her wings and destroy her " he chuckled to himself**

"**That is the worst way an Angel can die" Roman had only ever seen that happen once thousands of years ago it still effected him to this day. His whole body shook with shivers as he remembered the way the angel couldn't move, breath, shaking his head he listen in **

"**I know and it will be even better letting the Reaper watch her, what little he has left of his soul will be destroyed and he will be left to wondered in that darkness always missing his light. Oh the joy. "**

"**Ok Lesnar, I will keep an eye on them" flipping the phone shut he met up with his other men, Dean and Seth.**

"**The boss wants us to monitor them let' gets a drink and enjoy the mortals" his fangs shot down he needed some blood, smiling they headed to the bar.**

"**They gone yet darlin?" Jess was still coming down from the incredible high Mark had sent her to, how did he do that all back to business, she was still shaking and should be disgusted at his quick return to normality.**

"**He's headed back to the bar, with two others. Who are they?"**

"**People we need to keep you the fuck away from darlin, it's getting dangerous, they know we have made contact, that I can make you feel for me, when we do fall in love. Do not shake your head at me little one, it will happen."**

"**Yeah when I'm old and you're the last person on the damn planet"**

**Mark choose to nip her neck feeling her body shake again under his mouth, his lips closed over marking her as his. Her body shivered in response as he smirked at her reaction.**

"**You were saying"**

"**Listen you overbearing bastard you can make me feel we have already established that hell honey at your age you should have some experience in making a woman want you, so I ain't saying you can't so take that shit eating grin of your face and tell me who the fuck they are"**

"**Damn vampires, worst of the clan those, smelt them the minute they arrived. They are The Shield problem with them un dead shits" Jess laughed out loud , surprising Mark which caused him to drop her on her ass.**

"**You fucking dick what did you do that for?"**

"**What the hell you laughing at?"**

"**You called them the un dead Shits , duh what are you?"**

"**I my dear am The Undertaker, the reaper, how dare you even class me with them, dad must be laughing his damn ass off at that. Never have I been so insulted if you weren't my fucking soul mate I would rip your damn neck off"**

"**Oh sorrrryyyy Mr Undertaker, please don't be mad at me, and what the fuck has your daddy got to do with all this, god the man must be pushing 100 to have you as a son, in fact how old are you? Fifty five? "**

"**You are one cheeky bitch" pulling her up off the floor, he held her to him.**

"**For your information little one I am older than you would ever think, but in the mortal world I am 48 years old and daddy as you call him is God my dear" That was it Jess couldn't help it tears running down her face with laughter**

"**You are fucking me aren't you?"**

"**No darlin I ain't. Glenn and I are god's kids we just went a different way to good old dad, but we all want the same thing peace between all worlds and that will happen when you carry my seed"**

"**Yeah the devils little monster" **

"**Yeah but you will have so much pleasure making it darlin of that I assure you" he licked her lobe his hand around her shoulder as he guided her to the bar.**

"**Guess your friends have disappeared darlin?"**

"**Nah they are over there, and who did you come in with Mark?"**

"**Glenn he's over there, we need to keep you protected darlin, They are still around here and I don't want anything happening to you"**

"**Be careful there reaper, your emotions are showing"**

"**Don't tempt me darlin or I will show the whole damn club my feelings for you, or should I say my cock's feelings for your body"**

"**There you go again reaper!. Go to your brother and leave me the fuck alone"**

"**Darlin **_** wish I could, but I can't . You are mine little one and if you let any little shit in here touch you, touch what belongs to me, then you sign their death warrant. Do I make myself clear" staring up into his forest green eyes ,that were clouding over in anger and hate, thinking about anyone touching what was his. She knew he meant it, yet the thought of allowing any other man touch her made her heave, her body only wanted his hands on it. She knew she belonged to him she just had to get her heart to accept it too.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n Thank you for all your support on this xx**

Jess arrived home on edge and aching again for what that bastard could give her, would he visit her in her dreams tonight she damn well hoped so, she wanted him to finish what he started, Take her hard and fast, fuck her through the damn bed, shaking her head she slid the key in the lock. Surprised her parents were still up, shutting the door too she locked it, Heading towards the stairs

"Honey have you a minute?" damn she just wanted her bed, her dreams, Mark.

"Sure mum what's up?" walking into the room she noticed two other men sat down at the table, one was Irvine the other she didn't know

"Hi Mr Irvine how are you?"

"Good honey and you?"

"Getting there I guess not every day you find out you're an angel, who is soul mate to a reaper, but hey that's destiny" he chuckled at her words

"Hey at least you are joking about it"

"Can't do much else about it, Mr Irvine"

"Call me Chris Jess and this guy here is Brock, remember I mentioned a dagger well Brock here has kindly found it" Fuck, damn and shit thought Jess she had hoped stupid that it was it would all go away and she could bury her head in the sand. Looking over at Brock she took him in, god the venom pouring from this man's pores was deadly, he had that face you couldn't trust.

"Jess" he spoke licking his lips, ewww that so made her squirm, and not in the way Mark did, so this had the dagger, she actually wonder what he was in all this.

"Yep that's my name and yours is Brock, now we have that out of the way, What are you?"

"You didn't tell me she had attitude Chris I think I'm gonna like this one"

"Do you mind that's my daughter you are talking about" Martin didn't like this guy anymore than Jess did. Putting his hands up, Brock smirked

"Sorry " oh he was far from sorry, he liked this one, no way could she belong to the reaper, she would be his, he wouldn't destroy her, he would keep her after he had destroyed Taker first, and his little brother, get them out of the way, then she would have no choice but to be his, of that he would guarantee.

"Yeah sure you are" Jess had had enough she was tired, on edge, her body craved Mark, and this idiot was stopping it all.

"You young lady have a damn mouth on you"

"BROCK CAN IT" Chris could see this was getting out of hand and no way could this be allowed, they had a mission to complete and if Jess wasn't in from the start, it would collapse before it got off the ground. Brock sat back his eyes never leaving Jess as he acknowledged Chris, by backing down, waiting for Chris to continue.

"Jess honey this is special" placing a piece of cloth on the table he opened it up. Jess looked at it, wow not every day you saw an object like that. She reached out her finger seeing the artwork was in a golden yellow, the rest of it in ruby red, she was unsure if she wanted to touch it, would it burn her. Letting the tip of her nail trace the golden yellow, she was surprised how smooth it seemed to be.

"That's some artwork Chris" Jess held it in her hand, it was so light, would easily slip up her sleeve, when she got nearer to her reaper, dropping the object in shock, how had that thought come into her head, He was her reaper hers, could she use this to kill him, as they wanted , as she wanted, had that been written in her destiny, or would it change it all completely. Brock wasn't immune to Jess's reaction moving his head a little towards Chris he whispered in his ear.

"Can we trust her to do this?"

"Listen mister you got something to say you say it out to us all, didn't your mother teach you it's rude to whisper"

"sweetheart keep up that attitude and I will burn your little wings you got me girl" Brock had had enough of this shit, he could get the job done himself they didn't need this fucking kid, and her mouth.

"Get out of my house, Chris you are more than welcome to stay but I want this man removed" Brock's features changed from the blond haired blue eyed man, to what she could only describe as dark dragon, was the first thing that came to mind. His features had changed into almost scull like, with red eyes, from his shoulders wings came out.

"BROCK STOP IT NOW!" Chris could see it had all gotten out of hand, forcing Brock out of the door, he called The Shield, keeping his voice low, telling them to come for their leader quickly. Jess's over sensitive hearing had caught the name "The Shield" hadn't they been the ones Mark had mentioned in the club, shit this was getting to be one big mess with her in the middle, looking back at the table she pocketed the dagger before anyone noticed, with all the chaos going on around her, she was damn sure no one saw. Her dad was ranting and raving at both Chris and Brock, her mum was attempting to calm him down. Jess sneaked out, up to her room locking the door, and casting a protection spell, it would keep her safe until morning, covering her room, the windows and the doors. Nothing and no one would get through, she had to get to Mark, see what this all meant, she didn't trust Brock and no way would she use this on him, not now, her body was on fire for him, only he could put it out. How could she think about hurting him now, or should she.

Putting the dagger next to her on the bed, she fell into a troubled sleep.

Mark could sense she was restless, she had dropped most of her barriers, allowing him to slip in easily into her thoughts and her dreams, passing the protection spell she had cast for others, never against him. She was confused, frustrated and very pissed off. The pissed off and frustration he could help with, the confusion had him wanting to know more. What had his soul mate all upset. Settling down beside her, he slid his hands gently up and down her leg, she sensed him, moving towards his warmth

"Mark?" her sleepy voice questioned if it was him

"I'm here darlin, what is it?"

"Brock" was all she whispered as she moved closer into his body, how the hell had she found out the name of The shields, boss, what had happened since he left her at the club?

"What about Brock darlin?" he wanted her awake, he needed to know what the hell had gone down tonight after he had gone, at her request.

"This" thrusting the dagger at him


	12. Chapter 12

**Mark moved his body away quickly from the blade, he knew damn well what it would mean if that touched him, how the hell had she got hold of it and why? Did she even have any real idea what it was for?. Looking into Jess's eyes he found the answers, shocked to find he was actually hurt and disappoint in her as she knew exactly what it could do. Placing his face into a cold mask, he challenge****d her, praying he would survive it.**

"**So darlin you have it why not use it? Come on Jess put an end to all this, you don't want this old man, so take me out. One strike from this and it will be over"**

"**I doubt it old man, you need to be in love with me for that to happen" staring back at him she saw the look flick across his face. Her hand went across her mouth he couldn't be, no way not so soon. Yet it was all there in his eyes.**

"**Oh my god you do don't you?" Mark was annoyed**

"**DO NOT TAKE MY FATHERS NAME IN VAIN" Jess did the only thing she could think of and smacked him hard seeing the redness appear on his cheek.**

"**Do not take that tone with me Mark, damn I didn't mean to ok, this is all too much for me. The one thing I know I cannot use this dagger on you, no way, for some reason you have crept into my heart and I fucking hate it" letting the tears of frustration run down her cheeks she let Mark pull her close to his body, as he comforted her with his warmth. **

**Neither had planned this, neither expected the other to fall, yet when it came down to it they had. As Mark pulled her tighter he let her cry, knowing now the barriers had been broken through, their lives were in danger. Jess's more, she would be the one who would finally carry their child, from now on she was under his protection. The difficult part now to convince her she was safer with him, his brother and The Lord only they could keep her safe. Not even her family were able to do it, they had involved themselves with the wrong side, he would do his best to protect them, for Jess more than anything. If up to him he would destroy them for daring to even allow the dagger near his angel, never mind her touching it. Feeling her body go slightly limp, he looked down to see her asleep, Kissing her cheek, he gently moved her from the bed, carrying her out of the window to safety. Dreading when she woke up as all hell would literately break loose. Well his body could take what she dished out, hopefully he would have her screaming his name, under him as he took her innocence. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon, very soon.**

"**She's gone Martin, who would take her?" it was early the next day, holding his sobbing wife in his arms he prayed it was The Reaper, he would look after her, not Brock or Chris, last night had shown a side to them he didn't like. Out of the two of the evils The Reaper was the safer.**

"**Let me call her mobile let's hope he has her love, she will be safe with him more so than with us. I regret getting involved with that Brock he is dangerous and Jess would suffer at his hands"**

"**Please do I need to know she is safe" grabbing his phone he called Jess, damn answer machine, leaving a message he waited, hoping praying she was in Mark's safe arms.**

**Jess came to through the dizzy haze she called sleep, her head ached from the crying she had done, to be honest it felt like she hadn't slept at all. Snuggling down further into the soft velvet covers, she suddenly sat up, shit she shouldn't have done that now her whole world was spinning. Where the hell was she? Glancing around she noticed the soft glow from the candles, the deep red curtains pulled across the window blocking out all light. She certainly recognised the chair in the corner, hell he use to sit on that when he got his whores to make out with her. Ok what was she doing here and most importantly where was the damn man/ reaper whatever he called himself.**

**He must have heard the words through his head, and they were certainly not the nicest, especially when she called him a little shit, now come on was there anything little about him. Looking down his body he could answer that with a positive no way. The woman knew that from what he had done to her, yes daddy had gifted him well on that front. Opening the door he was ready, here it came.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE? IN YOUR DAMN BED OF ALL THINGS AND YOUR BETTER PRAY TO YOUR DADDY I AIN'T NAKED OR I AM CUTTING IT OFF" Well that was a sight to behold The Reaper had gone paler than he was, she would have laughed if she wasn't so pissed at him.**

"**Woman calm the hell down"**

"**NO I DAMN WELL WON'T LISTEN HARD REAPER I MAY HAVE ALLOWED YOU INTO MY HEART YOU SNEAKY BASTARD BUT AIN'T NO..." Mark advanced on her before she knew it he had her lips under his, ahhh peace, sometimes it was good to stop her ranting with a kiss, this was the second or could it be the third time he had stopped her this way and the response she gave back proved she enjoyed it. Wrapping her arms around his neck she seemed to deepen the kiss, just before she ripped his ponytail out of his head**

"**Fuck woman do you have to a simple push would be adequate darlin"**

"**But honey how could a small thing like me push such a big man like you"**

"**Glad you noticed darlin " seeing her confusion **

"**Noticed I was big " he smirked as her face went red, he had to do it again didn't he bring it all back to sex. Anger went through her and without thinking she pushed her body at him sending him almost out the room through the open door**

"**You are become a pain in my ass Jess"**

"**Yeah well you shouldn't have brought me here"**

"**Why darlin bring back memories of how I watched you with my whores?" That was it, she attacked dragging her nails down his face, her feet kicking him, she wanted to tear him limb for limb.**

"**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ALLOW OTHER WOMEN TO TOUCH YOU, YOU ARE MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME!" Mark was surprised more than shocked at the possessiveness in her, about him, where had this all come from. Finally able to get her hands behind her back he edged her to the bed. **

"**Darlin I am yours, I belong to you, no women but you will touch me ever" kissing her lips they fell on the bed, his body covering hers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jess felt his powerful body on hers, his weight pushing her into the bed, they couldn't go all the way not yet. Mark knew this and hated it, he had to have her unconditional love and there was doubt still here, yes she had admitted he had crept into her heart, yet she also claimed she fucking hated it. His mouth moved down her neck placing butterfly kisses along her collar bone back up, to her ear as he swirled his tongue around the outside, feeling her gasp, as her body moved closer to his. **

"**You like that darlin?" her mind could shout no but her body was telling him without a doubt his soul mate was enjoying every damn minute in his arms. Jess was hot, trembling like a leaf as he caressed her young body, he had skills she would give him that. He had shown her that in the club, how he could manipulate her to his will, not that she was complaining. A noise brought her back up to reality as she heard her mobile go off, knowing it was her parents ringtone. Thrusting him off with all her strength, which had Mark flying through the air ,and out into the hallway. Swearing loudly he got to his feet, rubbing his head that had hit the wall, at times he forgot her strength, what had caused her to throw him off now. **

"**Yes mum I am with him, no I couldn't." Mark knew then she was telling her parents she couldn't complete the mission that Brock had assigned her to do. Fuck now they were in danger too, Brock wasn't one to let this go, the shield would be surrounding her parents house by nightfall, by morning they would be dead. Seeing Jess's tears as her parents were confirming what was going through his mind, he did the one thing he always swore against doing, he changed the path of destiny. As Jess talked to her parents they suddenly appeared in front of her, throwing the phone on the bed, she leapt into their open arms. Mark left them be for the time being, as his dad communicated through his mind**

"**Fuck off dad, I had to do it, no I didn't do it because I love her, I did it because I didn't want to see her crying"**

"**Son you know what this means"**

"**Yes I fucking do, she knows damn well how I feel I can't let her lose her parents though, Why? You ask me why, you knew what you were doing dad hell she is young enough to be my daughter and now you have me handing my heart over to her, she is the only one who can destroy me. It won't just be one son you know full well it will be both of your lad's that she can destroy. Why give an angel such power over us dad? That I cannot understand" as his dad confirmed the answer to his question, it sent Mark reeling**

"**Oh, fuck really thanks dad thanks a bunch yes I know you are laughing up there, yes when she is more acceptable I will bring her to you" cutting the communication he headed to find Glenn and Vince they had a tough few days ahead of them, according to good old dad the shield were already one step ahead. Good thing no one knew where his home was, the school was a good protection guard for them all. Heading down the hall, he located Glenn and Vince glad for some company anything to take his thoughts away from his soul mate and what was going to happen.**

"**So you got the in laws in"**

"**Go on joke you forget dear brother that it will take you soon, you know what is written, you will fall too, so laugh Glenn, and when your time comes it will be me laughing at you" backhanding him he headed off through to the main school, after all someone had to teach the dark arts and from the look of his brother it wouldn't be him.**

**Jess hugged her parents tight still not believing Mark had brought them, not sure where they went from here, they walked down the hall. The carpet soft under their feet, the wall lights off but the candles on the side casted a warm glow, heading to the voices they could hear, in a room just ahead. Pushing the door open the warmth hit them from the roaring fire in the wall. Large deep red sofa's were placed around the room, the thick carpet felt comfy, the room had a warm, happy feeling, Jess loved it, it was as though it had been designed for her alone. The colours, the style, everything, her parents took it all in as their eyes rested on the two figures who had stopped talking and looked at them.**

"**Wow sweetheart that guy must love you so much" Jess so didn't need to hear this at the moment, rubbing her forehead trying to get her head around it all**

"**yeah I know" was all she could say, wondering where Mark was, opening her mind she channelled into his thoughts, sending him a thank you for all he had done, and what she knew he would be doing, asking where he was. Getting the answer she headed to the door**

"**Little one you are no longer safe to leave here. The Shield are already on the campus"**

"**WHAT!" Turning to both Glenn and Vince**

"**They have come for you, what did you expect Jess? Brock would just let it go, let you forget the agreement you made?" The dark lord standing up, getting ready for battle, he located his weapon.**

"**FUCK YOU, I NEVER MADE NO DAMN DEAL"**

"**Sure you didn't taking the dagger was the confirmation, it was enough for him. Now you have it why didn't you use it?" Jess put her face in her hands as she contemplated the answer to Glenn's question**

"**I couldn't, oh god I couldn't hurt him" Glenn walked over to her ripping her hands from her face**

"**Why couldn't you Jess?"**

"**I love him, oh god I fucking love him" tears ran down her face, as Glenn held her close, Vince headed towards the door, knowing Mark had heard her reply, he had to get out there take the class over.**

**It took Mark two minutes to reel from the answer she had told his brother, to excusing himself from the class, he had to get to her, hold her, she had finally admitted what he had hoped. Shouting to Vince, thank you as he rushed out from the class, he had to hold his soul mate, as his heart picked up, overjoyed at her answer. He headed to the special doorway, hidden from all, as he walked through it, he heard a noise. Casting his eyes towards it, he saw The Shield coming through the school, doors, fuck the shit was about to hit the fan. Casting a warning to Vince, the school went on alert, most of the students knew what to do, he just hoped they could pull through this.**

**Running down the hidden corridor, towards the door, he could feel in his gut something would go wrong. Coming to an abrupt halt in the warm room, Jess looked up from Glenn's arms seeing Mark she ran into his.**

"**We need to leave darlin we need to go Now!"**


End file.
